Harry Potter and Revenge of the Phoenix
by AngelOfDeathz
Summary: Stopped Due To HBP Harry's 6th year with a dose of love! HPCC! Some Fluffiness included! NonSlash Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I  do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter suddenly woke up; lying flat on his back, breathing hard as though he has just ran a few miles. He slapped his hands over his face and tried to cover the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. He had been having the same dream ever since he came back, the memory of Sirius Black dueling with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Black, laughing and taunting her when a jet of red light hit him straight in his chest and Black fell through the ancient doorway and beyond the veil. He quickly wiped away the tears and sweat on his face and pushed back his hair, revealing a scar shaped like a lighting bolt. Harry was an unusual boy in many ways, very different from the inhabitants of number four, Privet Drive. He was a wizard, the most famous young wizard for his age. He has banished the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, when he was a kid when none have ever survived the dark lord during those dark years. He was now a 6th Year student at School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Sirius…" Harry muttered, still thinking about him. He missed Sirius deeply, reason being that he's his godfather, the only kin he had left ever since the fateful day when Lord Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him, only to be banished by a unknown power.

"Glad you're awake"

Harry jumped out of his bed, one hand searching for his glasses and another groping for his wand. "Who's there?" Harry asked as he wore his glasses and pointed his wand at the area he heard the voice.

"Think we need some light here, Lumos" the voice continued, as light flared in 1 corner of his bedroom.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Good morning Harry, hope you had a good night's rest." Professor Dumbledore replied softly. He was sitting in the corner on a squashy chintz armchair. "It's not my usual style to just go into someone's home but as your relatives are still sleeping, and I thought it would be better not to wake them up. Would you like some tea?"

Harry just shook his head.

"Now since you are awake I can go on with what I'm here for" he continued at Harry's quizzed look on his face. "I'm here today not only as your professor, but also your friend. First of all I would think you would want some updates, the death eaters captured are still in custody of the Ministry Of Magic itself. With the mass revolt of the dementors, the Ministry have decided that the most secure place is in the ministry itself." Harry nodded numbly as Dumbledore continued. "Second, you would be happy to note that all your friends are still well and alive, Tom (Lord Voldemort's name) has not shown himself since that day and the Ministry is already taking steps to further protect the population."

"Now Harry." he continued, surveying Harry through those half-moon glasses. "I regret to tell you that I'm here to conduct lessons with you, unfortunately whether you like it or not." he added after seeing Harry's shocked look. "I'll inform your uncle about me being here to teach you, although I'll must say that no matter what their decision I'll still be here. Questions?"

"Er…" That's all Harry is able to say, his mind still trying to process the information.

"You may wonder why I'm here to teach you during your summer break." Dumbledore carried on. "There's lots of reasons behind it, but the main reason is the prophecy and the death of Sirius." There was a pause, as though the words hurt, but he soon continued. "You need to be powerful Harry, not powerful like Voldemort is in the dark arts, but powerful enough in the non-dark arts to resist him. After discussions with the others, we all have agreed to teach you all we know, as to prepare you for your battles. Within your last 2 years in Hogwarts, I hope to pass on to you all I know."

He continued as Harry nodded, "For this three months of your summer holidays, I will come here to teach you on weekdays and hopefully fast enough that you can go over to the Burrow for your last few days of the break. It will be like your Defense Against The Dark Arts lessons, the only difference being what I'm going to teach you is well beyond the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. And further to that I'm going to continue teaching you Occulemcy and teach you how to become Animagi." At this point, Harry heard a creak from the bedroom beside him that can only mean one thing; Uncle Veron was getting up.

"Now I have to leave you Harry, its best to come in by the front door." He winked at Harry. "The lessons will start next week and if should something happen to me, someone else will take over me. I have to finish my business at the Ministry, it's getting quite mad in there." The armchair vanished with a wave of his wand. "I'll see you soon Harry." 

"Wait Professor!" Harry had so many questions he wanted to ask.

"Not now Harry, I'll answer them the next time I see you. In the mean time, you would want to read these books here" Harry's eyes shifted to a tower of books just next to his bed as Dumbledore prepared to Apparate. "By the way, the Ministry has nicely agreed to let you use magic, as long as it's in this house." He added, surveying Harry again "I have high hopes for you Harry." He finished and Apparated from the room with a loud _crack_.

Harry remained on his bed, mind working furiously. He was about to grab a piece of parchment to inform Ron and Hermione about the incident when Dumbledore reappeared with a _crack_ in his room.

"Forgive me Harry, but I forgotten to tell you that under no circumstances that anyone, including Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, know about this other then those who already know, although I'll make a exception for your girlfriend" he added with a smile. "And now that your godfather is gone, Mr. Remus has agreed to be your guardian in the magic world. I hope this will cheer you up." 

He smiled at Harry before Apparating with a loud _crack_.

~

I am completely open for reviews, good or bad, since this my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2

Several minutes passed before Harry moved, his mind still in a mess and still trying to understand the whole picture. "Dumbledore just came, told me that I'm going to have lessons during the summer break, can't tell anyone but my girlfriend." He muttered, obviously just coming to terms about what happened. "But I don't have a girlfriend…" At this point, his thoughts automatically shifted to a girl, by the name of Cho Chang. Cho was a year older than he is, studied at the same school, and was very pretty. But another fact was she has just lost her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory when Harry and he took part in the Triwizard Tournament. Images of Cho crying over Cedric slowly floated into his mind one by one... his 4th year leaving feast… his 1st DA (Dumbledore's Army) meeting… in the café during Valentine's Day… "Cho…"

Outside his room, the Dursleys were up and about; Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, Uncle Veron was complaining about the news in the newspaper and Dudley was already playing with his Playstation (a game console for those who don't know). Harry thought that it was already a miracle that the Playstation has lasted the whole six months when he first got it as a Christmas present -- Dudley's toys' lifespan normally only last around one month. 

A short rap on the door signaled the arrival of his Aunt. "Get down here for breakfast, boy" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice sounded through the door. "Yes Aunt." Harry climbed out of his bed to look at the mirror, pushed up his hair and rubbed his eyes. His hair, which stuck up at the back, had grown to a length where it covered his eyes, and his scar. Harry was very happy about his hair; he had refused to go for a haircut when Aunt Petunia came after him with her scissors and only 'reminding' her about Mad-eye Moody stopped her from carrying out her will. After ensuring that he didn't looked like he cried, he carried the books that Dumbledore bought to his bookshelf, and then walked downstairs for breakfast.

Life at the Dursleys has taken a big turn for the better ever since he returned from Hogwarts. The biggest change was Dudley; Dudley started treating him like a cousin, no doubt in return for Harry saving his life last year. There were some things that you shared without feeling grateful to the person, and saving his life was one of them. Dudley had caused a big change in Harry's life at Privet Drive, although he still rarely talked to him, he had asked Harry during the first day back whether he wanted anything from his room; Dudley was renovating his room and was going to throw most things out. Harry accepted the offer happily, which got him a few bookshelves, some weights and even a small 15" TV he can watch the news on. Aunt Petunia has also been feeding Harry better now, either because of Dudley or the reception party at the train station Harry didn't know, but he isn't complaining, the food he had been eating was so rich that he had already gain a couple of pounds during the first week, which is rare as he would normally be losing weight during this period of time, but it was also because of the rich food that Harry has been putting the weights Dudley gave him to good use; he spent almost whole days training since the third day and had gained a better built. But another reason contributing to the training was that he found out he was able to sleep much better after a rigorous training session. Uncle Veron however, was still as unhappy as ever with Harry in the house, but the threat he received from Mad-Eye that fateful day seemed to be working and the only times he screamed at Harry was because of Hedwig (Harry's owl) dropping remains of what seems to be small mammals on his lawn.

Breakfast passed normally for Harry, unless you counted the fact of Dudley screaming at Uncle Veron because he finished the peanut butter. After having his full, Harry politely excused himself from the kitchen and went up to his room. As he closed the door, Hedwig flew onto his shoulder and gave a welcoming hoot. "So you're back?" Harry questioned, reaching to scratch her neck. Hedwig gave an answering hoot before flying back on top of his cabinet and buried her head behind her wings. Harry stretched a little before deciding to read a little of the books Dumbledore left him. There were 3 books, namely "Enchantment Magic Full Edition", "Day-to-Day Magic" and lastly "The Magical Books of Magic". As he pulled out "Day-to-Day Magic", a parchment dropped out of it. He picked it up and started reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_            Hope you are fine, I left this note here when Professor McGonagall kindly reminded me that I would mostly forget about some details that I need to tell you. The books here are bought by the school; we have decided to give you these books to reimburse you on the confiscating of your broomstick last year._

_Hope that you have a fun time learning them._

_Regards,_

_            Albus Dumbledore_

His broomstick had been locked up last year by Professor Umbridge, his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor last year, when he had got into a fight after his Quidditch match, and had earned him a life–long ban from playing it again. Thankfully, Dumbledore had been able to lift the ban and had returned Harry his broomstick on the last day of school last year. Harry missed Quidditch lots and couldn't wait to start playing again, but with the official acceptance of Lord Voldemort being back, he wondered whether the Quidditch Cup would still be held in school.

Harry spent the rest of the morning flipping through the 3 books and trying out some of the spells. By lunch, he had already flipped through all 3 books and decided to learn the spells in "Day-to-Day Magic" first. "Enchantment Magic Full Edition" was the most difficult book of the three. He had known from reading the introduction that enchanted magic is one of the hardest branch of the magic, in order to use these spells, the user have to chant some words, normally more then 2 phrases. Modern day wizards have already phrased out this difficult branch of magic, but as Harry read on, he discovered that enchantment spells are very powerful magic, able to match the power of even the most powerful curses. "Day-to-Day Magic", as the title suggests, contains thousands of spells that you may use in your everyday life. He immediately tried out some, which includes moving things around, vanishing rubbish and simple cleaning spells. "The Magical Books of Magic" was to him, the most interesting book of the three; it had only four pages, the first page being the introduction with the topics "Attacks", "Cures" and "Others". Each book has a diagram of a wizard holding a wand and when you mention a spell that you want to learn or a question about what spell to use, the wizard will show you the wand movement and words to use interactively. He tried the book by asking for a spell to repair a broken cup and the book responded by showing him the spell "_Reparo"_, which he already knew. Feeling that the holidays would be very fine indeed, he went down to the kitchen for lunch.

~

For the next couple of days, Harry busied himself by either working out or learning the different spells from the books. He was surprised that he could master most spells each within 5 minutes when he really put his heart into it. His progress was so fast and so remarkable that he wouldn't be surprised if Hermione told him that he had already known more spells then her. He had also found out that some spells don't even need to mutter the words out, all you need to do is to focus on what you want to do and the spell would be performed, but he arrived at the conclusion that it works only on simple spells after he failed trying to enchant the books to fly to him when he called their titles. He had learnt many spells, including some of the difficult ones. Using the most out of his freedom to use magic, he had used magic to clean his room, move things and repacked his trunk. He felt very happy that he was able to fold everything nicely just by flicking his wand and resisted the urge to owl Tonks, who had unsuccessfully tried to do it last year when she helped Harry pack while running away from the Dursleys, that he was able to do it.

A sharp tap on the window woke Harry up from his day-dreaming, he looked to find a large barn owl with a letter tied to its leg waiting outside the window and he walked over to open the window. The owl flew onto his bed and held out a leg for Harry. Harry promptly removed the letter and read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_            We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to take the N.E.W.T at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed your O.W.L results._

_            Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 15 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry unfolded the second letter and read:

_O.W.L Results:_

_Charms – Outstanding_

_Transfiguration – Outstanding_

_Herbology – Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding_

_Potions – Exceeds Expectations_

_Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding_

_Astronomy – Exceeds Expectations_

_Divination – Acceptable_

_History of Magic – Exceeds Expectations_

_Other Results:_

_Flying - Passed_

_Possible O.W.Ls - 18_

_Total O.W.Ls - 12_

_Total Outstanding Subjects – 4_

_Total Passes – 9_

_Subjects Offered:_

_N.E.W.T Charms_

_N.E.W.T Transfiguration_

_N.E.W.T Herbology_

_N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_N.E.W.T Potions_

_N.E.W.T Care of Magical Creatures_

_N.E.W.T Astronomy_

_N.E.W.T Divination_

_N.E.W.T History of Magic_

_N.E.W.T Muggle Studies_

_Compulsory Subjects:_

_Apparation_

_Please select a minimum of 5 subjects to a maximum of 8 subjects. _

"12 O.W.Ls? Wow!" Harry exclaimed. He was sure that he would get borderline results for potions and astronomy and fail his divination, but yet he passed all subjects, with 4 outstanding subjects. He was continuing congratulating himself on his results when the large barn owl gave a loud hoot. "So I guess Professor McGonagall told you not to go back without my reply? Let's see…" After pondering over the parchment for around one hour (the barn owl was 'talking' to Hedwig), he finally decided to drop Divination and History of Magic (he was thinking about whether to drop Astronomy and take Muggle Studies). He scribed on a piece of parchment his choices and tied it to the barn owl, which gave an assuring hoot and flew out of the window.

Harry was still jumping around in joy; Hedwig was hooting distastefully, when he noticed 2 specks in the sky coming towards him. He calmed down and waited for the owls to arrive. When the first owl arrived, he removed the letter. He opened the letter and found out that it was from Hermione:

_Dear Harry,_

_            Hope you are fine. Have you received your results?  I had 18 O.W.Ls! All outstanding results! I had decided to continue the subjects I'm taking but not muggle studies, I heard they offer that subject at N.E.W.T level to everyone, but I'm kind of sick of it. And we are going to learn Apparation! It's going to be fun! What subjects are you taking? By the way I'm going to London during the first week of July, are you joining us? Please reply soon – Hermione_

"It's expected." Harry chuckled. He would indeed be very surprised if Hermione didn't get the best results. He was about to reply when what he felt was a cannon ball hit his head.

"Pigwidgeon!" Harry reached out to grab the tiny owl and removed the owl. Pigwidgeon then resumed zooming around the room, making such a racket that Uncle Veron's voice came booming from downstairs. "What's with that racket?" Harry grabbed Pigwidgeon and put her with Hedwig, who was looking at the small owl with a very cold look.

"Sorry! It's nothing" Harry shouted downstairs, then proceeded to open the letter, which was from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_            How are you? Guess what? I had 7 O.W.Ls, 2 Outstandings (Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care for Magical Creatures) and I failed divination. I also failed potions; there goes my dream of being an Auror. Mom forced me to take all the subjects offered to me, which include Muggle Studies and History of Magic. But at least I don't have to see old Snape and Trelawney. What subjects are you taking? I think my Mom is going to speak to Dumbledore about having you here. I'll update you. Reply soon – Ron_

Harry chuckled at the letter and was about to start on his replies when someone knocked on the door. Harry opened the door and was surprised to find Dudley there. 

"Yes?"

"It's your call." Dudley grunted to him, holding out the phone.

"Mine?" Harry took the phone, closed the door and sat down on his bed.

"Hello?" Harry muttered into the phone, expecting it to be Hermione.

"Harry?"

It was a girl's voice alright, but it wasn't Hermione's voice, it was a sweeter voice that sounded like it wanted to cry. He recognized that voice, it was…

"Cho?"

~

Reposted to reflect changes in O.W.L calculation. 1 Outstanding = 2 O.W.Ls, 1 Exceeds Expectations = 1 O.W.Ls. Harry is supposed to be a near top student in this fic, I mean his parents are top boy and top girl. You get what I meant? Thanks to potter-man for pointing it out.

Second repost to reflect changes in Hermione and Ron's O.W.Ls results… thanks to dweem-angel for pointing it out

Please R/R. I was trying to live up to the 17 positive reviews that I received and I must say it's quite a motivation. Everyone is asking me who Harry will be with and I think I gave the answer at the last line. ^_^ but let's just say ginny is not out of the picture yet. Keep those reviews coming!

pIgLeT dA pIg : I'm not a ger, I'm a guy ^_^ not disappointed I hope

I'm having problems with italic words, anyone care enlighten me how to do it? I'm using Microsoft words Xp. Email me plz


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in italic are thoughts

Chapter 3

"Hi"

Harry's stomach leapt uncomfortably when he heard that voice. "_It can't be" _

"Harry you there?"

"Cho?"

"Yes?"

He had meant say hi in return but the words got lost on the way to his mouth and he muttered instead "How did you get my telephone number?"

"Er… I had gone to Diagon Alley a few days back for a walk when I walked passed a shop called Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. It had sounded so familiar to me so I can't help myself and went it, it was only when that I saw the Weasleys twins then I remember they had left school to open a joke shop. Anyway I kind of chatted with them about Quidditch when they mentioned about how where you doing and are you still at the Dursleys. So I kind of found this number inside the phone book and thought I would try my luck."

"Oh." Harry was slowly picking himself up from the shock of having Cho call him.

"Thank god I got it right the first time. Anyway" Harry heard an unmistakable sniff at the end of the line. "Is there any chance that you be free during the holidays...? I was wondering if you wanted to come out… walk around a little..."

"_Huh? Is she asking me out… this must be a dream…" Harry thought to himself._

"Of course it's alright if you don't want to." Harry heard the unmistakable sniff again. "Well then… see you when school starts."

"Wait Cho! Of course I'm free, where do you want to go?"

There was a sudden silence, as if she had already hanged up. Harry was about to hang up when suddenly she spoke again. "I haven't thought about that yet… Why not we fix a time and place first…?"

"Yeah, no problem"

"This Friday, 11 in the morning at Diagon Alley?"

"Oh… So I'll guess I'll see you on Friday…?" Harry replied quite lamely.

"Yes… see you there… and thanks Harry" With that, Cho hanged up, leaving a bewildered Harry sitting on the bed.

"_I'm going out with Cho… I'm going out with Cho…" Harry started dancing around the room in happiness. He would have danced around the room for the whole day if not for a certain porky boy who knocked on the door._

"You finished with the phone…? Can I have it back now?"

"Yeah" Harry skipped over to pass over the phone to Dudley, thinking it's going to be a great holiday after all.

~

The next few days went by fast. Harry was still progressing fast in both his magical and his physical training, he mastered a few offensive curses (supposed to be difficult) and his better build is obvious even when he wears Dudley's old clothes. He had also begun reading into the night, the many books he had had became very interesting as he's now able to actually practice magic. He read deep into the night, finding new spells to try and learn. Soon Thursday had arrived. But the first thing he noticed when he woke up was not the sunny day, but that there are 3 extra owls inside his room, and one of them was Pigwidgeon, and he recognized the other one as Errol, the Wesleys' owl, the third was a barn owl. He was still sleepily wondering what on earth so many owls are doing in his room when Hedwig landed on his stomach and started to poke him with her beak.

"Yes yes I'm awake" Harry slowly climbed up and promptly removed all the parcels on the owls, Pigwidgeon has again resumed zooming around his room, obviously happy that he made the delivery, Errol, however was lying down on his bed, obviously tired out; Harry had to carry it to Hedwig's cage, where he gave a thankful hoot and started to drink some water; Hedwig had settled herself on top of his wardrobe and the barn owl had flown away. It was his birthday today and as usual, his friends had sent him some presents, although he normally only gets two, one from Ron and another from Hermione, so he didn't know who gave him the other two presents.

He first turned to Ron's present, which turned out to be muggle clothes – a pair of black jeans and a white tee. There was a note underneath it:

_Dear Harry,_

_          Hope you like the present. I bought it with some help from Hermione from a muggle shopping mall. Fred and George had given Mom some money from their shop and she had dragged me off to muggle __London__ to shop for clothes.  Hope the muggles are still treating you well. Mom said that you can't come at all during this holidays, reason is an "Order secret". _

_How did you get 12 O.W.Ls? I can't believe it! Mom's driving me bonkers over the difference of my score and yours and Hermione's. Hermione had let it out when we were shopping. I can't wait till September._

_Anyway she did say you can join us when we are going to Diagon Alley. We are going on the last week of the holidays. Hope you can join us._

_Ron_

Harry picked up the clothes and hanged it in his wardrobe. _"Guess I don't have to worry about what to wear tomorrow." He then turned to the parcel Hedwig carried; it turned out to be a present from Hermione. It was a book called "Curses and Counter-Curses". There was also a note attached:_

_Dear Harry,_

_          Happy Birthday!!!_

_          Hope you like the present. Please try to come to __London__. I seriously doubt I can stand Ron teasing me about my 18 O.W.Ls. He had been so sarcastic ever since I let it off that you had 12 O.W.Ls compared to Ron's 7. Anyway what do you think You-Know-Who is up to? He has been awfully quiet._

_          Hope you are still fine. See you soon_

_Hermione_

_P.S: Hope the book will be good for future DA lessons._

Harry chuckled slightly; he and Hermione had secretly set up a group to learn some practical defense against the dark arts when their professor had refused to teach them anything but theory stuff.

He placed the book down and looked at the other two parcels, finally deciding to open Errol's parcel first. There was a box of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and a note with it:

_Dear Harry,_

_          How are you? Muggles still getting you down? Anyway thought we would send you a box of Skiving Snackboxes in case you get another professor like Umbridge. These babies will only give you a fever, we didn't think you like to vomit that much. Anyway we have also decided to give you a percentage of our profits since it wouldn't be possible for us to be what we are without your sponsorship. From this month onwards you will receive 5% of our profits, the gold will be in your bank account. And believe me; we are so rich now that 5% accounts to a lot of gold, but Mom says when the war actually starts we are going to be out of business, so we are saving most of the money. Come find us some day, you don't have to pay for anything, unless you are going to empty our shop. See ya around_

_Fred and George_

It had been the end of Harry's 4th year in school when Harry forced the twins to accept the 1000 galleons that he had won during the Triwizard Tournament; the gold only reminds him of bad memories…__

Pulling himself away from the twins' present, he un-wrapped the last parcel. Inside there was a small box, a book, a birthday cake and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_          Happy birthday Harry! Hope you are fine. The cake was from all of us from the order. Hope you have a pleasant holiday._

_Remus_

_P.S: The book was from Mundungus. It's kind of illegal so make sure nobody sees it. Anyway regarding you leaving your home on Friday, Tonks will be following you, hope you don't mind._

"Yes!!!" Harry exclaimed. He had owl-ed Remus immediately on that day to check if he was able to go out, although he was thinking to go even if they don't allow him. Now all he need is Uncle Veron's agreement to let him go out tomorrow and he can see Cho. Totally losing interest in the last book and the unopened present he quickly folded the parchment and carefully placed the books by his bedside and the remaining unopened present in his trunk. Then, he skipped down to find Uncle Veron. He found him sitting on the sofa reading the day's newspapers.

"Er… Uncle Veron?"

Uncle Veron grunted to show that he was listening.

"Is it alright for me to go out tomorrow?"

Grunt. Harry assumed that to be a yes.

"_Yes!" Harry thought, as he practically skipped up into his room. "_It's going to be a fine day tomorrow"__

_~_

_Finally done… Actually this should be posted on Friday… But fanfiction was down… so anyway… R/R… hope I don't have that much errors this time round… needed to repost chapter 2 2 times because of errors… _ remember to review!!!_

_chris-warren876 : Thanks for the idea… im going to use it… its gonna be in the next chapter so just keep on reading_

_ilovedave : Thanks for the help, hopefully it'll work_

_Next chapter : The Date!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in italic are thoughts

Chapter 4

Harry dint manage to sleep at all that night. No matter how hard he tried, he can't contain this feeling of a nervous breakdown in his head. After one hour of turning and tossing around in his bed, he gave up trying to sleep and decided to learn some more spells again, hoping when he was tired out he will fall asleep. He immediately got up and took the _Magical Book of Magic and continued to try and learn to conjure a chair out (he was having problems with conjuring spells). He had perfected his vanishing spells - vanishing a bag of rubbish that he was clearing a few days back._

"Let's see…" Harry muttered to himself. Looking at the book, he cried "Conjuring spell."

Conjuring Spells – Very simple universal spell that requires more of the mind and the body rather then the knowledge. As the book magically showed Harry the actual steps and things he must keep in mind (Just focus on what you want and flick your wand), Harry followed the instructions and tried to make a chair come out.

"_Got to focus…"_ He continued to think about the chair he wanted and flicked his wand, but only small wisps of smoke appeared in front of him.

"_Maybe I'm too over confident… I should start on something smaller…" _Harry, finally finding out what the problem is supposed to be, took a book out of the school's teaching methods (start from small then to bigger stuff); he has grown very confident of himself ever since he managed to learn how to fold his clothes with a flick.

"_Got to focus…"_ Harry focused his mind on wanting a pillow to appear. With his mind praying hard and focusing on the spell, he flicked his wand.

"Yes!!!" A fluffy looking pillow has magically appeared out of thin air and remained suspended in mid-air, 'held' by his wand. He summoned the pillow to his hands and felt all over it to make sure it's real.

"Yes!!! It's solid!!!" exclaimed Harry, jumping up and down on his bed, but a creak from next door told him that he shouldn't push his luck and wake Uncle Veron up.

He continued to practice his conjuring spell, conjuring out a interesting array of objects and then vanishing it with the vanishing spell, but at 4a.m. in the night he got tired of conjuring things out (he had succeeded conjuring out a chair and a table) and decided he might as well try to sleep, and unfortunately still found it unsuccessful. He then continued to learn some spells and after mastering it, try to sleep again. He continued in this vein until he finally fell asleep near the break of dawn.

~

Somebody seemed to be above him. Cho Chang!

He blinked. It's not even a human shape, it's something square-ish.

He blinked again. It's just the fluffy pillow he conjured up yesterday still floating in mid air. As he finally woke up and stretched himself, he turned to his bed side and look at the time.

"Oh it's only 10.30a.m…" Harry muttered to himself, apparently still half-asleep, but slowly as his senses got back into him… "Oh My God!!! 10.30a.m? I'm late!!!"

Harry then rushed around his room looking for his clothes. he brushed and combed his hair at the same time and spent a few minutes trying to fit his foot into his jeans until he discovered that he was trying to put his foot through his pillow. It was already 11a.m when he rushed out of the house – he muttered a bye to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Veron was screaming at him for making such a racket getting out of the house. Tonks was waiting for him on the road with a car behind her.

"You're late." Tonks simply stated to him as a greeting.

"Sorry, overslept." Harry muttered.

"Although I will accept that reason but what would your date think? Late on the first date? Tsk tsk"

"Can we just go?" Harry almost screamed.

"Of course. Come, get in." 

"Seriously if you always oversleep while you are dating you seriously should learn how to apparate." Tonks continued in the car

"I can't use magic Tonks"

"Of course you can. Didn't you receive an owl this morning stating you are officially an over-aged wizard and the rules you must keep to when using magic around muggles?"

"No? I must be in such a rush I missed the letter"

"Well then let me tell you now that you can use magic anywhere now as long as you're not in view of a muggle. But seriously I think even if they see magic they wouldn't believe it anyway. Oh yes, I forgot your present. Here." Tonks passed to Harry a parcel from the car. 

"From all the Aurors in the Ministry" She added when Harry had started to unwrap the present. The present was a blue colored jacket that looks very normal. Harry gave Tonks a quizzed look.

"One of the wonders of the Aurors." Tonks started "Looks and feels like a normal muggle jacket but is charmed with a protective charm that can reflect some spells, or at least take some power off, is indestructible and is able to change colour according to what color of clothes you are wearing. Go on, Try it"

Harry proceeded to put on the jacket, which turned black immediately to go with his jeans.

"Wow… Thanks Tonks"

"You're welcomed."

The rest of the trip to the Leaky Cauldron was fairly uneventful, other then Tonks continued to change her face to decide what to be and the fact that Harry found himself in London within a minute on the roads and the next minute he was already in front of it.

"Now off you go then." Tonks gave him a slight push. 

"Thanks and Bye!" 

"I'll be following you as a witch with pink hair. And good luck."

Harry broke off at a run through the Leaky Cauldron, muttering a greeting to Tom, the owner of Leaky Cauldron, and ignoring the irritated shouts that came his way. He opened the way into Diagon Alley, and stepped inside.

It was at this point of time, that he discovered to his dismay that he didn't know where to find Cho. "_I must remember to fix a more specific place when I meet people" _He made a mental note to himself and started to go down the lane, But he had not gone more then a few steps when he noticed Cho standing outside a shop. He was about to sneak up on her and surprise her when he discovered that she was talking to somebody, somebody who he hates deeply. Cho was talking to Darco Malfoy.

~

Sorry about the late update… I'm having troubles with my projects in school. Well another chapter done. Although shorter then planned, I think it would be nice to stop at a cliffhanger. Anyway please read and review. Btw I'm planning to write a short fic about Dumbledore's end-of-term speech in book 5. If you can recall Harry didn't go for it so it was not written… the speech will hopefully be attached to the plot of this story if written… so what are your views? Should I or should I not? Please review!

Raoulff18 : Sorry man… Having too much problems with school… but rest assured that I'll try to update at least once a week.

Matt : I din't notice it… but I'll try to keep that in mind.

kento : The book will be revealed after this dating part. But it's not as interesting as you might think it is…

chris-warren876 : I'm still working on your idea… planned for it to happen after the date instead of before…

The rest: Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep them coming!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in italic are thoughts

Chapter 5

To his dismay, he didn't know where to find Cho. "_I must remember to fix a more specific place when I meet people." He made a mental note to himself and walked down the lane, but he had not gone more than a few steps when he noticed Cho standing outside a shop. He was about to sneak up on her and surprise her when he discovered that she was talking to somebody, somebody who he hates deeply. Cho was talking to Draco Malfoy._

Harry stood there, stunned for a moment. "_Why is he with her?" Harry pondered. But he didn't have a long time to ponder it because suddenly he saw Draco move his face towards Cho and Cho frantically tried to move back. Harry immediately snapped into action, all doubts erased at the sight of Cho's reaction. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Draco and muttered._

"Slippous"

~ 

Draco didn't even know what happened but he found himself on the floor the next instance. He slowly stood up, red-faced with his sleek blond hair over his face. Cho fought hard to stop laughing.

"Guess the floor is very slippery around here." Draco muttered, pushing his hair out of his face to where it originally belonged.

"Maybe the floor can't stand you kissing a girl on it." 

The voice that said those words sounded very familiar to Cho. She turned her head and to her gladness, she saw the very person she was waiting for.

"Harry!"

~

Harry can't help but grin when Cho immediately ran towards him and gave him a really tight embrace.

"You're late" Cho smiled at Harry.

"Well, I got caught up in something." Harry muttered, going red over the fact that Cho had hugged him.

"Well well… the orphan himself, Harry Potter." Draco sneered at him. "I didn't know Cho like cry babies."

"I don't know about that but I'm sure she wouldn't like a ferret that can't even stand up properly." 

Draco turned red and reached for his pocket, but Harry merely pointed his wand at him. (The wand was already in his hand when he used it to hex Malfoy.)

"Get lost Malfoy, before I hex you. And remember to watch your steps."

Draco stared at Harry and Cho for a while before stalking off.

"I don't like him" Cho started, staring at Draco's retreating back. "He really thinks being pureblood means he's very eligible." 

"Thank god you've arrived." Cho continued, glowing at Harry. "I would rather die than to let him kiss me."

"Well…" Harry blushed even further; Cho had not removed her hold on him.

"Come on Harry, let's go." Cho said as she pulled Harry towards Gringotts.

It was arguably the happiest day of Harry's life. While walking down to Gringotts , Cho had insisted on bringing Harry to shop around at Diagon Alley when Harry disclosed to  her that he didn't have any chance to shop for he was always stuck at Privet Drive. When they arrived at Gringotts, Harry withdrew some money for the day. Cho was astounded by the huge amount of money in his account and couldn't help herself but to ask him why he had so much money.

"Well… All these are left to me by my parents and some are from…" Harry stopped.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cho inquired at the pause.

"I don't recall having so much money…"

At this point of time, the goblin that was with them interrupted Harry.

"You can check your transaction details at our main lobby, but can you hasten things? It's a busy day for us."

"Ok." Harry replied and was about to step out of the cart when Cho pulled him back into it.

"Can we go to vault three thousand and thirty?"

"Of course" The goblin replied, and with a snap of his fingers, the cart moved off.

"What are you doing Cho? I haven't got my money out yet." Harry mouthed at Cho

"Never mind your money, you need to keep it. Today everything's on me"

"But…"

~

A few minutes later, they stepped out of Gringotts, with Harry's money bag still the same weight as before, and Cho's heavy with coins. Harry had a short argument with Cho over him using her money but Cho had silenced all his objections with a swift kiss on his mouth, resulting Harry too surprised to do anything and Cho able to do what she wants. But as they headed towards the shops a little later, Harry had managed to get away from Cho by saying he left something in Gringotts and returned fifteen minutes later with money he withdrew from his account.

Harry had thought that he had already lost interest in Cho, but as days go by, he can't help but to feel more attracted to her. They went to all the shops in Diagon Alley. Cho had insisted that Harry get new clothes and he tried on that clothes Cho had selected for him in all clothes boutiques. Then they spent time arguing over what to buy and who should be paying, which Harry ended up winning when he took away Cho's moneybag while she was trying to pay. However he was forced to buy whatever Cho think it looked nice on him. They had lunch at a café and then continued with the shopping spree, which Harry happily continued paying (Cho's money bag was still with him). They went into one shop after another until finally they were stuck at the shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, looking at a new broom, the Nimbus Three Thousand, which is the fastest broom after the Firebolt.

"Maybe I should buy this broom, then I can have better chance of winning you in Quidditch."

"You can try Cho, but I don't think it will make a difference." Harry grinned at Cho, resulting in another friendly argument, which Cho gave up when she reminded herself that she wouldn't be able to convince her parents to allow her to buy the broom. They continued walking around and it was in the late evening before they discovered the time.

"Guess it's time to go back?" Harry mentioned to Cho.

"Yeah… I guess so…"

"We'll need to stop by Gringotts… I want to check my account."

"Sure…" Cho replied and they carried walking towards Gringotts.

"Harry?" Cho started after awhile.

"Yes?"

"Can you spare some more time? We can grab a bite." Cho continued. "And also I want to chat with you more."

"Yeah sure… My relatives will accept whatever things I do since my friends had threatened them, so I guess I can spare the time." Harry replied, hardly noticing that Cho's words had a sad tone in it…

~

Yes another chapter finished. I had finally got myself a beta reader!!! So hopefully my story would be more readable now. Hope you guys like it. Somehow I feel I missed out something but I just can't put my finger on it. Tell me if you discovered it. Please Review!!!

Yeah for those who were wondering, I will be reposting my previous chapters after my beta reader is finished with it. So although the story remains unchanged, you may want to read it from the start again. This chapter will have some changes to it, sorry about it but I seriously feel I missed out something, so I'll edit this chapter again. I will notify you, my dear readers, about the changes in this chapter in my next chapter so that you don't have to read this chapter again. This MAJOR reposting (at least to me) will be finished by the time Chapter 6 is up. So if you guys want to re-read the story, it's best to re-read after I post chapter 6. I'm really sorry!!! Anyway, here are my thanks again:

dweem-angel and PhantomStanding : Thanks for all your reviews!!! You two reviewed all my chapters!!! Thanks for the support.

hippyman69 : haha… sorry about me man… it's just that I was rushing this chapter out, so I didn't have time to add in all my thanks. Anyway I thank you now for your reviews. Haha… You will be happy that my story is now being double-checked so it'll be more readable soon. Thanks for your support!!!

Energeezer : What are you referring to when you say 'a burst to the heart'?

The rest: I know I didn't include your nicks here… but this part just covers about the rest of you guys. Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep them coming!!! I love you!!! Yeahz but I'm not gay.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in italic are thoughts

Chapter 6

They were in the Leaky Cauldron about to have dinner after they had finished their shopping and Cho was watching Harry nervously. He had gone deathly quiet after receiving what she thought was happy news in Gringotts. He remained quiet after leaving Gringotts, and even when she asked him where he wanted to have dinner he only shook his head and when she suggested coming to Leaky cauldron, he only grunted.

~ Flashback ~

"Can I know the pass transactions to my account?" Harry queried the goblin at the counter.

"Sure, please wait for awhile." The goblin replied and walked behind a door.

"They had been 3 transactions to your account, two on 30th June and one on 1st July yesterday." The goblin said, back after a long time in the back. "The first was a transfer of one million, three hundred thousand and fifty Galleons, two sickles and twenty Knuts from account number seven hundred and eleven. The transaction also included the transfer of certain properties, which includes a house at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." Cho gasped.

"The second," The goblin continued, "was a transfer of properties back to your account after it was removed from a will dated 17th years ago. The will had stated that the properties be transferred to your account after your 16th birthday, which lies on the 30th."

  
"The last transaction was the account of a shop called the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes with the amount of one hundred and fifty five Galleons, thirteen Sickles and ten Knuts, together with a request of transferring 5% of their monthly profits of the shop to your account every month."

The goblin looked at Harry for a few moments, expecting a reply, but Harry had remained quiet for the few seconds, before muttering a "Thanks" and turning to leave with a dazed look.

~End of Flashback~

"So what will it be?" Tom, the old barman asked with a loopy grin to his face.

"Harry?" Cho asked. And when he didn't receive a reply she decided not to disturb his thoughts and order for the food for him.

"Two steak sets" Cho said to Tom, who grin was fading fast after seeing Harry's face in his hands. "And two coffees please"

"No problem." Tom replied as he bowed himself from them.

"Harry?" Cho asked again, and when he didn't response again, she reached for his hand.

"Yes?" Harry muttered, slowly lifting his head up to face her. Cho was surprised to find that there are tears in his eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

Cho looked deep into his eyes. _"Gosh he has such beautiful eyes…"_

"What's wrong?" Cho pressed to ask him. "Is anything wrong with the money?"

Harry looked at Cho. "_She's so wonderful… can I tell her…?" _And he gazed at her eyes, those eyes they showed him the sincerity of the words spoken. Cho seems to have caught him looking at her and blushed.

"You can tell me anything Harry." Cho added as if she could read his thoughts, and squeezed his hand.

Harry continued to gaze into Cho's eyes. "_She has such beautiful eyes…"_

They continued to gaze into each other's eyes, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings. Slowly, they feel themselves leaning in for a kiss. They were only centimeters away from each other's face when suddenly someone coughed near them and they pushed themselves away, blushing furiously.

"Er… Sorry" Tom muttered, having obviously walked in to what was about to be a passionate kiss.

"No problem" Harry said in reply, forcing him to grin at Tom. However, deep inside he can't help but feel disappointed that the kiss was not to be.

An uneasy quiet settled on the both of them as they both started their meals, with each showing no emotions whatsoever on their previous situation. Cho was, however, glad that at least Harry was behaving normal again. And they were halfway through their meal when Harry spoke out.

"The money was from my god-father."

"God father?" Cho asked.

"Yes…"

"Isn't that good? I mean if your god-father is rich enough to give you so much money… I mean… One million galleons! I have never seen so much money in my life even though my family is considered rich in England."

"He's dead."

"He's dead?"

"Yes…" Harry sighed… "He died when trying me to save me… I saw him die right in front of my eyes."

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"It's alright. Actually I have forgotten about it in the pass few days… The money he gave made me suddenly start thinking about that time again…"

And they carried on talking. Harry found himself revealing his deepest thoughts about Sirius to Cho. The first time he knew he had a god father, his time with him and even the time of his death. After the conversation Harry felt as though a great weight has been lifted from his heart, and that he feels much better. It no longer hurts when he thinks about him, because at least for now Cho was there with him. Harry can't help but feel contented sitting there opposite her and he continued talking to her like he had never talked before…

~

It was late at night when they had finally left London to go back home. Cho had offered to send Harry home because she can apparate home anyway, although Harry stubbornly refused the offer, he relented to her when she reminded him that he can't stop her from following him home. They continued to debate over why girls shouldn't be sending guys home until they reached the park near number four, Privet Drive.

"There, we are near my home now. You can apparate back from here" Harry started.

"Why can't I just send you all the way back?"

"The reason being my relatives don't like those of our kind near them." Harry continued. "Besides you can apparate from here without fear of being seen."

"Oh Harry."

"Huh?" Harry only had time to mutter as Cho moved in for a kiss. 

~

After what seems to be a long time, they finally separated. The kiss was unlike the wet kiss they had back last year; this kiss was one of passion and longing. Harry just couldn't get enough of the kiss and was about to lean in for another when some rustling in the bushes stopped him. He whipped around and looked around.

"Who's there?"

"Oh Harry, it just an animal or something…"

"Cho…" Harry turned back to face her. "You can never be sure of what lurking near you in these times…"

"But…"

Harry never had the chance to hear what Cho was about to say, because all of a sudden a figure suddenly jumped out of the bushes and lunged at him. Harry reached for his wand automatically but before he had reached it the figure had already bowled him over. He struggled up to find Cho being strangled by the figure and using the reflexes he got from Quidditch, he jumped at the figure without thought. The end result was that he was grabbed by the figure and was used as a club to throw at Cho. The both of them flew and landed in some bushes. Harry struggled up again and reached for his wand and as he grabbed his wand, he noticed the figure had a silvery hand… And he was holding a wand pointed straight at him. 

~

A/N: Another chapter done. I feel that I didn't do very well in this chapter as I had trouble describing mushy scenes and fighting sequences. I drafted a few ideas but I finally decided on those that you had just read. Hop you guys liked it. Anyway I'm open for comments and suggestions!!! Remember to review!!!

dweem-angel : Thanks for the support man! I'll finish this fic as long as you are reading it.

hippyman69 : Thanks pointing out the errors for me, English is not my first language so I'm not quite fluent in it. Thanks for your continued support!!!

DarkPower1, john, alex : Glad you liked it! Remember to come back for more!!!

Energeezer : Well… Who knows what she's thinking? But she seems to be really going after Harry. ^_^

Matrix Kai: Thanks for helping, but I discovered the thing I left out. His birthday present from Cho!!! But no point going back to edit, so I'm going add it in the next chapter 

athenakitty : Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out… but I seriously don't think there will be a wand hostler in this story… Although I can tell you that there will be another trip to Diagon Alley before school term starts

P.S: I can't help but notice there's something wrong with fanfiction.net's search system… I seem to be getting the same results as last week when I searched for fics that have Cho inside… Anyone care to share information???


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in_ italic are thoughts_

**Chapter 7**

Harry struggled up again and reached for his wand. As he grabbed his wand, he noticed the figure had a silvery hand…already pointing a wand straight at him. He looked up to see…

"You!!!"

"Hi Harry." the squeaky voice of Peter Pettigrew replied. "How are you?"

Harry got onto his feet, and pointed his wand straight at Peter's face, a look of pure anger on his face.

"Harry, please get out of the way." Peter squeaked at him.

"What?"

"I'm not going to kill you Harry, so just get out of way please! We have no time."

Harry looked at him blankly, all his anger replaced by confusion. The person who killed his parents telling him to get out of way? But nobody is behind him except Cho…

"You're after Cho?" Harry muttered, turning to look at Cho, who was looking at Peter's wand with horror. "You came here to kill another who is dear to me? Just like you killed my parents? Just like you caused Sirius's death?"

"Please Harry." Peter squeaked, voice wavering and tears forming in his eyes. "Please understand, I won't hurt you anymore after what you did for me, but that girl will doom you Harry."

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER!" Harry screamed at Peter, and raised his wand to throw a spell at him.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Stupefy!"_

Harry ducked as his reflected spell came back towards him, he looked up and was about to throw another spell when Peter, with amazing speed which surely he did not have before, struck him with his arm, sending flying and knocking him senseless. For a few seconds, he remained there, dazed, but suddenly a scream found its way into his head, and he regained his senses. He clambered up to find Peter pointing his wand at Cho, who was jerking and twitching on the ground. (A/N: It's the Cruciatus Curse, for those who didn't know.)

"Now you shall die and Harry would be safe" He heard Peter squeak. He saw him raise his wand as he prepared to cast a spell. "Avada Ke…"

Harry felt anger raise up again in him and with it, a great power that gave him strength. He raised his wand...

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The spell found its target and Peter was sent flying backwards as his wand flew to Harry's foot. Harry slowly walked over, a aura of power radiating from him and his normally calming emerald green eyes, now blazed with fire and his face devoid of any feelings.

"I won't let you or Voldemort destroy my life anymore!" Harry shouted at Peter's cowering form, and raised his wand.

"Please Harry, you must understand." Peter squeaked.

But Harry wasn't listening anymore; the only voice he heard was of a voice in his head that wanted him to kill Peter right there. He didn't even hear a popping sound, and the familiar voice that rang out.

"_Curcio_!"

Harry fell to the ground, the intensive pain of the Cruciatus Curse in every syllable of his body.

"Harry… It's painful isn't it? Don't worry; it's going to be over in a flash."

Harry looked up and saw that the speaker was Bellatrix. Time itself seems to have slowed down as she raised her wand; he seems to be watching her moving her wand downwards in slow motion. the power that he had felt before surged through himself again and the power seems to have thrown off the pain. He reached for his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix.

"_Stupefy!"_

He watched Bellatrix's eyes widen in shock as the red light sped towards her and grazed her face as she evaded just in time. Harry got up to his feet and was about to send another spell towards her when Peter lurched onto him, sending him flying. Harry was up on his feet immediately, and turned to face both Peter and Bellatrix. They were about to start dueling again when several pops were heard around them.

"_Stupefy!"_

There was a blinding series of flashes as Harry ducked and he felt his hair stand, but Harry only stood up once again and waved away a second wave of spells that were headed towards him with his wand. He raised his wand to stun whoever was shooting at him but at the same time, he heard Bellatrix's voice.

"Let's go." And there was spells flying from where Bellatrix was standing. Harry turned back to find Peter there, and he was aiming his wand at Cho. Once again he was viewing the wand movement in slow motion, as he flung himself forwards towards Cho as Peter mouthed some words and made a slashing wand movement, and a green light went flying towards Cho. He had managed to position himself in front of Cho and had time to shout "_Protego!" as the light hit him, before he fell and knew no more…_

~

A/N: Another chapter is done, hope you guys liked it. I seem to always fail to reach my personal deadline of Sunday to post each chapter. I seem to get more reviews by posting it during weekends… Anyway thanks for the reviews, you guys were a great motivation, so keep them coming!!! Review Review Review! 

PeZ-yUaN : Am I really evil??? I'm really a good boy compared to old Voldie ^_^

dweem-angel, PhoenixPadfoot89 : I hate him too. But let's just say in this fic he won't be that bad, but yet, bad. He's a coward not evil :D

chris-warren876 : geez I'm really sorry, but I did say I'll put it in after this dating stuff is over, which means you can see it hopefully in the next chapter! I can promise it won't be later then Chapter 9

john : Sorry but he only kicked his once so far. But that's better then being kicked ^_^

Firebreath : Thanks for the encouragement. I'll try to make it as good as before, if not better. So keep on reading!

David M. Potter : Hahaa, you'll know the answers next chapter. Where's Tonks and did they get Peter? So just keep reading!

Matrix Kai : Thanks for the info man, but I did some click around and I discovered the 'Rating: All" Thingie in fanfiction is buggy!!! I thought it's supposed to show me all fics in all categories?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in_ italic are thoughts_

Chapter 8

"Cho wait up." Harry shouted. He had been chasing after Cho for very long, even after she ran into the forbidden forest. For some reason the distance between them never shortened even thought he was running as fast as he could. Suddenly he saw something immerse over a bush to his left, moving quickly in the direction of Cho.

"Cho! Look out!" Harry bellowed, as he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the creature.

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

The spell found its spot and the creature seem to have stopped on one leg. It swayed a bit before falling down on its side with a loud bang. Harry relaxed himself, breathing deeply.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Harry looked up and was surprised to find a teary-eyed Cho right in front of him.

"I was trying to get you back…" Harry replied.

Suddenly a rat scurried out of the bushes, along with a stag, a dog and behind them, a red haired girl.

"What the…" Harry started, but stopped as the rat changed into a man, who whipped out his wand. He heard the words 'Avada Kedavra', and he saw the animals and the girl fall. The man then turned around, then bought his wand down and a green light streaked towards Cho.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

~

Harry snapped his eyes open, sweat on his face and head throbbing painfully. He automatically lifted his right hand to wipe away the sweat when he discovered that his hand was holding on to something, something which wouldn't let go. He turned his head to look, only to see raven hair covering his arm. Registering that whatever was holding him belongs to the owner of the hair, he began to think who in the world that is, which resulted in another painful throb. He relaxed his right hand to avoid waking the person up, lifting his left hand to his face instead.

Harry tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had awakened. There was a dog, a stag, a rat, a red-haired girl and Cho… "_Cho…" The thought of her registered something in his head. _

"_Cho's__ hair is raven-colored…"  Harry thought to himself, looking at the hair. "This means…"_

He looked around him, trying to find out where he was. It took him a couple of minutes to realize that he was lying on his bed in Number 4, Privet Drive. He reached out his left hand for his glasses at his bedside table, only to drop it with a clutter when he couldn't find the strength to hold it. It was then he discovered he was feeling very weak and that his body seems to be like a rock. – he can hardly lift and bend his leg. 

"Harry. Finally you are awake." Harry turned his head to his left, to see the vague outline of a figure sitting on a chair which definitely wasn't there before.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Just call me Remus Harry." He stood up and walked over to pick up his glasses.

"I'm glad you are awake, Harry. The others will be delighted to know you are awake." Remus added, handing over Harry's glasses. Harry reached for the glasses, only for it to drop on to the floor again with a clutter when his fingers just refuse to bend.

"Here let me help you." Remus smiled at him before putting on the glasses for him. 

Suddenly he felt the figure to his right stir. He turned to saw the raven hair lifted from his arm, revealing a puffy faced Cho.

"Harry!" Cho shouted. Harry could see the tears forming on her eyes before she threw herself at him, holding him in a bone-crushing hug and sobbed into his chest.

"Miss Chang has been here ever since that incident Harry." Remus started. "I must go for a while, I promised the others to notify them once you are awake." He added with a wink and with a _crack_, he was gone, leaving a weak Harry with a sobbing Cho on his chest.

~

"Cho…" Harry started for the fifth time. "Please stop crying."

It has been a full ten minutes since Remus is gone but Cho was still sobbing on his chest, muttering sorry over and over again. Nothing Harry said had any effect on her. Personally Harry thought that if had the strength to return the hug he would be able to stop her sobbing. Unfortunately his body will still as heavy as lead to him and the best he could do was try to push himself away up against the wall behind his bed. He had successfully moved a full 3 inches before Cho discovered that he was moving.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry." Cho finally picked herself up from him and wiped her tear-stained face with her hand. "Here let me help you."

Cho then stood up and supported Harry while he gingerly pushed himself backwards. After that was done, Cho sat herself down on the end of the bed and looked at Harry.

"I'm really sorry Harry." Cho started.

"For?" Harry replied weakly.

"I caused you so much trouble." Cho continued. "You wouldn't have got yourself hurt if that guy wasn't tried to kill me."

"You didn't cause me any trouble Cho… Trouble always finds me." Harry said, smiling at Cho.

It seems that Cho couldn't find a reply to his words, so she only smiled at him. As Harry took in her smiling face, it seemed that all the puffiness and tears were gone from her face; it was the happy smiling Cho that Harry always thought about. Cho seemed to notice him staring at her, and blushed.

Harry blushed also; Cho's smile was too much for him. Mainly to stop himself from blushing more he directed his eyes away from Cho and started at the ceiling. Cho who also seemed to be embarrassed, stood up and started walked around.

"What's this?"

Harry looked to where Cho was standing and saw what she was pointing at; the last present he received from Remus that he didn't open.

"It's one of my birthday gifts." Harry replied weakly

"Why don't you want to open it?"

"I forgot all about it…"

"Can I open it for you?" Cho asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sure"

Cho picked up the small parcel and bought it over to Harry's bed, where she started unwrapped it to reveal two beautiful rings, both with a blue stone set on it, along with a note. Cho picked up the note, and started reading it aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

_            These rings were your parents. They were the Potter's family heirloom and are one of the most magically artifacts myself have ever seen. I and Albus will talk to you in person about it when we see you._

_Regards,_

_Remus___

"They are beautiful." Cho started again, staring at the rings. Harry also stared at the rings. "_These belonged to my parents..."_

"Let me put them away?" Cho seem to finally take her eyes off the pair of rings.

"Sure, just leave it in my trunk."

As Cho returned the rings to his trunk and started exploring his room again, his mind drifted to the fight with Peter, and he began to recall the incident. As he thought about it, a big question popped into his mind. 

"Cho?"

"Yes?"

"Why was Peter after you?"

"You mean that guy?"

"Yes, the guy who tried to kill you."

"I don't know Harry." Cho replied back, smiling at Harry but the sense of happiness ebbing away from her.

"Don't worry Cho." Harry smiled at her, and continued without thinking. "I don't believe you will lead me to my doom."

It was as if a thousand flowers were suddenly in his room, for the look on Cho face after that was as refreshing and full of happiness as if you are in a garden of a thousand beautiful flowers. Without a word Cho swooped down on him and kissed him. At first Harry tried to pull away, shocked by the sudden gesture, but he returned the kiss after getting over the initial shock, and then continued snogging her…

~

"It seems that we still chose the wrong time to pop in."

Harry and Cho separated from each other on hearing the words, both blushing crimson. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore and Lupin standing there, both wearing smiles on their faces.

"Hi Professor" Harry and Cho started, but stopped at once when they realize that had spoken the same words at the same time.

"Good day to you two." Dumbledore chuckled, peering at the two very red teens over his glasses. "Now if both of you will excuse me from breaking up your catching-up session, I have some things to go through with Harry."

Harry went even redder if that was possible after that, but still he looked up to Dumbledore and waited for him to continue.

"Harry I think I'll leave you first?" Cho started, obviously with the impression that Dumbledore wanted to speak to Harry in private.

"Professor, can Cho stay?" Harry looked towards Dumbledore.

"Of course if you allow her to Harry." Dumbledore smiled at the both of them. "What I'm going to talk about is about you naturally, so of course if you don't mind her knowing, she can stay."

"So you don't have to leave." Harry turned and smiled at Cho, gesturing to her that she should sit down next to him on his bed.

"As a matter of fact, I also have one errand that requires me to speak to Miss Chang, so I can just speak to her here and save myself a trip. And if all of you are comfortable…" Dumbledore stated again, conjuring out two squishy chairs and gestured to Lupin to have a seat. "Here are two different potions that Madam Pomfrey insisted that you drink. You must take each twice a day until you get your strength back or when the potion is finished, whichever is later."

Harry eyed the potions with a look of disgust – medical potions normally taste horrible, but nodded his acknowledgement to Dumbledore all the same.

"In case you are wondering, I'll not go through that incident with you today. I feel that that is something which is to be done only after you regain your strength." Dumbledore continued. "I'm here today not as you-know-what, but as your headmaster Harry. Miss Chang you should be listening to this also. I have here two letters, one for each of you, and I think their contents will make the both of you very happy."

~

Another chapter done. :D I seem be developing more of a writer's block day by day, and the chapter seems so… disorganized. Actually I didn't mean to stop here but ran out of time, so I split the whole visit by Dumbledore into 2 chapters, so if you feel I left out many things, most of it will be revealed in the conversation in the next chapter.

Anyway hope you guys like it. I will now slowly move away from all the actions and the cliffies, and move into a more general and romantic story; I don't have so many action-packed scenarios in my head. So what do the letters contain? Remember to review!!!

Devonny Rose, hippyman69, sai-cy , Firebreath : Here's your update, hope you liked it, thanks for the support

dweem-angel : Sorry to disappoint you… What you want to know will only be out after quite long… So you'll just have to stick around.

chris-warren876 : There's your idea in this chapter, the two rings, more will be revealed in later chapters!!! Hope you liked it

PeZ-yUaN : Introducing the most evil person on this planet… Me. Anyway I hope this cliffy isn't too steep for you, I don't even consider this as a cliffy anyway… hope you liked this so far, and thaks for the support

john : I'm really sorry but with the current flow of events I have, the details of that fight will only be revealed next chapter. So stay around okz?

RiNuN : Don't worry, they will be happy in the end, it just adds to the plot. I assure you they'll be together by the end of the fic.

PhoenixPadfoot89 : Err… because I'm more evil then old Voldie? All will be revealed… Soon ^_^

Keyblademaster44 : Thanks for the support, but I kidda liked your old nick better… Penguin sounds so much… cuter

shdurrani : Thanks for the support :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in_ italic are thoughts_

Chapter 9

 "In case you are wondering, I'll not go through that incident with you today. I feel that that is something which is to be done only after you regain your strength." Dumbledore continued. "I'm here today not as you-know-what, but as your headmaster Harry. Miss Chang you should be listening to this also. I have here two letters, one for each of you, and I think their contents will make the both of you very happy."

Dumbledore then stood up and walked over to them, and handed them 2 letters.

"If you read the letters, it will tell you that you have been officially made Head Boy and Head Girl respectively by the school." Dumbledore continued. "Normally Professor McGonagall makes these trips to inform the chosen students about what to do, but she's quite busy planning something for your coming year and this old man have to do the job himself. I also question the need for a letter when a professor would already have to go down himself to discuss some details of the job, but that being tradition, I shall not oppose it."

"_I'm Head Boy!" Harry smiled weakly; he would have chuckled out loud if his body had allowed it, but currently his body was still lead-like and other then simple movements of turning his head or talking, he was unable to do anything else. He also noticed Cho staring at Dumbledore, apparently in shock._

"But…" Cho seem to have thrown off her shock and started. "I thought only prefects can become Head Boy and Head girl? And both I and Harry weren't prefects. And Harry is only in his 6th year. And…"

"No Miss Chang." Dumbledore interrupted, chuckling to himself, seemingly very happy with himself for being in charge of such a thing. "If you would just calm down and let me explain, you will understand everything."

"Now as I was saying." Dumbledore started again. "Normally these two posts will only be offered to 6th year prefects who are entering their 7th years. But this year, due to Voldemort's return, I wanted students who had experience handling sadness due to his actions to lead our students."

Harry, after hearing this, had expected Cho to start crying over Cedric again but surprisingly, it didn't seem to have a big impact on her.

"Anyway this isn't the first time a 6th year or a non-prefect had the job, so I'm sure the both of you will be able to handle the job well." Harry tugged himself back into reality and continued to listen to Dumbledore. "As Head Boy and Head Girl the both of you will share a common dormitory, which also have a common room normally used for prefect meetings. Only the two of you will be allowed into the dormitory and I think the both of you are mature enough to stay in one room together."

Remus, who had been sitting silently in his chair, gave a chuckle. Harry stared at Remus and started blushing. "_Share a room with Cho?"_  Harry turned his head towards Cho and saw that she was blushing crimson also.

"In the letter you will find a list of things you can do as Head Boy and Head Girl, as well as the things you and the prefects need to do during school." Dumbledore continued, smile apparent on his face. "I expect the two of you to read the letter carefully before going to school. And that concludes the matter."

Dumbledore then peered at both Harry and Cho over his glasses, and seemed to be waiting for questions. Harry just looked back at him, mind still torn between the happiness of being appointed Head Boy, and the thought of being with Cho in the same dormitory. After a few minutes of silence, Harry decided to ask Dumbledore a few things which were on his mind since he woke up.

"Professor…" Harry started, only to have Dumbledore cut him off.

"Albus, Harry"

"Albus" Harry muttered, uncomfortable about calling the greatest wizard of his time by his name. "I just want to know… How did I survive? I thought I was hit with the killing curse?"

"Ah yes… It seems you will not be deterred from talking about the incident…" Dumbledore replied. "Sixteen years ago, you became the first person to survive that curse… And now, you had survived the same curse again… Why…?"

"We have a few theories in our minds…" He continued after a short pause. "I originally thought that the protection your mother gave you when she died… was so pure… that even a curse that evil was unable to touch you… I can't be sure about this theory…"

"Yes…" Remus started. "But I can't help but notice that at that point of time, you have been emitting a strong magical aura… I feel that it is related to how you survived…"

"Ah yes…" Dumbledore spoke again. "The feeling of pure power… Tonks and Kingsley were going on about trying to stun a person who portrayed only a feeling terror and power, only to have their spells waved away easily by that person…"

"Yeah…" Remus chuckled. "We threw the stunning spells together, aiming at the three standing figures we saw… Tonks was going on about that person being Voldemort after he just waved away the five or so stunning spells with a wave of his wand."

"And Alastor was telling a different story about that person deflecting his own reflected spell for him after it was reflected from Bellatrix _protego spell…" Dumbledore chuckled together with Remus. "The way the whole rescue team was arguing about that person being Voldemort or not…"_

The room was suddenly very lively; the combined chuckles of Harry, Cho, Remus and Dumbledore would give the image of a small party being held in the room.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore stopped laughing and looked at Harry, making him stop laughing in turn, which stopped all laughter. Harry looked at Dumbledore, expecting him to say something.

"You know what this means Harry?" He asked.

"No? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It means…" Remus answered for him. "That person who emitted the aura… Why it is you Harry."

"You're joking." Harry replied, looking around for support. "How can I be portraying as powerful a image as Voldemort portrays? Cho was there… Cho… Tell them it wasn't me…"

Cho just remained silent, staring at the floor.

"Now Harry." Dumbledore started again. "Without a doubt, that person is you. Miss Chang here told us that she saw you emitting the aura just feet away from her."

Harry just stared at Cho. "_What? How can this be?"_

"It seems that you magical powers are growing fast Harry. Although your skills may still be low, the incident shows that you may have potential that is equal to Voldemort, if not higher." Dumbledore stood up and began walking around. "That's if what the eye-witnesses say is true… Perhaps with some more training, you may become as powerful as Voldemort is…"

"This brings us to another possible theory Harry." Remus started again. "It may be possible that your magical powers during that time became so much more powerful then Peter's, his spell was rendered ineffective."

"But personally, I think that it would be a combination of both to repel the curse." Dumbledore continued. "The spell was not fully ineffective against you, but it had no doubt sapped you of your strength. Poppy had run tests on you and she concluded other then a lost of strength, you did not suffer any other injuries…"

Dumbledore broke off, apparently buried in his thoughts. The silence lasted a few minutes before Dumbledore broke the silence with an exclamation.

"Oh I forgot all about this…" He started, bending down over Harry's trunk. Standing up, Harry saw that he was holding the two rings Cho had found just now; the rings that Remus gave him.

"Ah… this rings…" Dumbledore swept over to his bed. "These rings are from your parents Harry, passed down to your dad by his mom, your grandmother."

"My grandmother?" Harry injected. "So this is not the Potter's heirloom?"

"Yes, this is not the Potter's heirloom." Dumbledore chuckled. "This is the heirloom of the Gryffindors."

Harry heard Cho gasped. He stared at Dumbledore, who is now just beside him, mind thinking about the words that had just been said.

~

Reposted to change the Harry's description by Remus more specific. What I meant is to look and feel like Voldemort, not as powerful as him. Thanks to slate07 for pointing it out.

Boring chapter uh? Think I'm going to hasten the arrival of the school term in this fic before I lose my supporters. I'm still trying to determine what to reveal of the plot to you guys at this point of time… Never thought that 1 conversation would be stretched to 3 or more chapters… anyway hope you guys like it. Remember to Review!

On a brighter note, I have more then 100 reviews!!! Thanks for the support guys!!!

JkReviewer : Thanks for the compliment man. The story has great potential… but I'm not sure I have the ability to max out the potential.

PhoenixPadfoot89 : There! They are now Head Boy and Girl! Hope you found it interesting.

dweem-angel : I wont be writing about that dream anymore, but as to what is it, it is a summary of what happened in the past. Got it already? Information on the rings starts next chapter! So stay tuned.

HarryPotterFan17 : Thanks for the review! Remember to review this chapter also!

PeZ-yUaN : Thank god you don't know where I stay man, I don't want my head of be ripped off, but I want you to keep coming back!!! ^_^

john: No-no they aren't related like that… what gave you the idea? Hope you liked this chapter~

I Love Cho : Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. As I said before, I'll continue the fic as long as I have reviews!

indigal : Haha, sorry man but here's another semi-cliffy. ^_^ Hope you like the chapter

shdurrani : Thanks for the review! So are you still surprised?

slate07 : Yes I know that fic, I think it's great too, but I try not to get ideas from there, after all it belongs to him, but there is something that's about the same to his idea in this story, but still different. So I can still call it MY idea. ^_^ you'll know about it soon, my style of writing is slow-paced. Hope you don't mind. I recall a few great sequels… but forgot about the title. I'll let you know when I remember them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in_ italic are thoughts_

Chapter 10

"Ah… this rings…" Dumbledore swept over to his bed. "These rings are from your parents Harry, passed down to your dad by his mom, your grandmother."

"My grandmother?" Harry injected. "So this is not the Potter's heirloom?"

"Yes, this is not the Potter's heirloom." Dumbledore chuckled. "This is the heirloom of the Gryffindors."

Harry heard Cho gasped. He stared at Dumbledore, who is now just beside him, mind thinking about the words that had just been said.

"You shouldn't be surprised Harry." Dumbledore continued with an amused look. "You should have known that only Gryffindor's heirs can use his sword, just like only Slytherin's heirs can open his chamber."

"Er…" Harry looked at Dumbledore. "So?" He replied lamely.

"Indeed this is not an important matter." Dumbledore chuckled again. "It's just that your parents had left you certain properties, and items inside of them, for you. And that ring is the key to all of them."

"The key has been charmed so that it can do certain interesting things that your forefathers wanted in the past." He continued. "James and Lily themselves added a tricky charm to it that makes a room transfigure itself according to your needs. That however, is only restricted only 1 room in the Gryffindor mansion."

"I have a mansion?"

"Yes of course your do. Quite a few actually, your grandfather and grandmother were both very rich in their time even before they married each other, and they passed down all to James." It was Remus who spoke this time. "The house that was destroyed at Godric's Hollow is only one of the few houses they owned. Now that you are an adult, the many properties that your dad had is passed to you. Although many where sold when he decided there's no need for so many houses, there is still 2 left, and I am sure you'll have the time so slowly explode them. I myself had a fun time exploring them with him…" He broke off; face suddenly sad, as if he remember some memories that give him pain.

"So I have no doubt you'll find out what the rings can do Harry, and I'm sure Remus will be of help." Dumbledore spoke up, covering the silence left in the wake of Remus's words. "That is all of information giving today Harry, if you have anymore questions feel free to ask me or Remus. We should be going now. Your lessons will start tomorrow after lunch and I hope you have a good rest. Good day Harry."

"Bye Harry" Remus got up and smiled at him. "Sorry you can't go to the properties yet, but due to the current situation, we feel you can't be going there alone."

"Ok" Harry replied, hiding the feeling of irritation he felt. "See you soon."

"Bye Professors." Cho quipped, and the two men disappear with a _pop._

Harry sighed. His mind tearing apart with the information he just heard and the frustration of not being able to do what he wanted to do starts to surface. "_Why can't I go and find out more about my family!" Harry wondered, mind desperate to feel the gaps of memories of his parents. "_Why can't I just have a normal life?" _Suddenly, he felt a hand on his that stopped all his thoughts and looked up to see Cho looking at him._

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am."

"It must be hard to be an orphan."

Harry looked at Cho and unintentionally looked into her eyes. As he did so, he felt a wave of relive rush over him, as if all his troubles were taken away by those eyes. He wondered deep down why those brown eyes make him so relaxed. Suddenly he discovered he had been looking into those eyes for too long and jerked his head down.

"No it's not as hard as you think. After all, I lost them when I was a kid, and I didn't think about it back then."

"If that is the case then why is there such a hurt look in your eyes?"

"It's nothing." Harry muttered back, closing his eyes to hide whatever look he was showing. Unexpectedly, Cho hand tightens on his hand.

"So how are you feeling?" Cho suddenly changed the topic.

"I'm alright, just that I can't seem to do anything with my body."

"You should drink that potion now." Cho replied coolly, walked over and picked up the bottle of potion.

Harry made a disgusted face; he had never liked medical potions.

"Don't give me that face." Cho injected, pulling out her wand at the same time. "Professor Dumbledore told you to drink it, and drink it you shall." Cho stared at Harry intently, as if daring him not to agree.

"Fine…" Harry muttered and allowed Cho to feed him the potion, which to his surprise, tasted sweet. Cho smiled at Harry.

"Cho?" Harry started. "Can you tell me what I was doing during that time?"

A silence greeted that question. Cho's face suddenly darkened, but after awhile she sat down slowly on the bed, and gave a huge sigh.

"Remember after that guy sent you flying with his arm?" Cho started. "I took out my wand and tried to stun him but he was faster then me, and he hit me with the Cruciatus curse." She shivered at the end of the statement.

Harry's hand automatically reached for her hand and held it, remembering how painful that curse is, he wanted to take the pain off Cho's mind. It was only when Cho gave a small smile back at him that he discovered that his hand had actually moved and Cho's hand was in his hand. "_That potion seems to be working well…" _He thought.

"Then I saw a light hit that guy and he flew backwards, releasing me from the curse. I slowly pushed myself up and saw this guy emitting this great sense of power, like hot fire, looking down at us. It was only when I saw those green eyes then I discovered it was you… Yet it was so different, your eyes are normally so full of feeling but during that time… it was cold fury that I felt…" Cho broke off; pulling her hand away from Harry's and hugged her legs close to her chest.

Harry felt shocked at her description, so it had been as what the others have described. Has he changed so much? But the sight of Cho's frightened figure he pushed all his thoughts away.

"It's alright, I understand." Harry started. "You don't have to go on."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

After a lengthy silence where Harry went back to his thoughts about himself, Cho broke the silence again.

"Harry." She started. "It's time you go to bed. You need your rest."

"You're not staying?"

"I'm not your wife." Cho chuckled back. "I need to go home for the night. I'll come back tomorrow ok?"

"Ok…" Harry replied. He allowed Cho to remove his glasses and cover himself properly with his blanket, then to his surprise; she sat down at the end of the bed, drew her legs up again and looked at him.

"Aren't you going?" Harry asked.

"I'll go after I see you fall asleep."

"Ok…" Harry replied, eyeing her wand.

After a while, Harry broke the silence.

"Cho?"

"What? I thought I told you to sleep?" Cho replied to him in a tone a mother would use to her son.

"No, it's just that I can see your underwear."

Cho blushed and immediately jumped down of the bed. Harry chuckled merrily.

"I liked white." Harry joked.

"Just go sleep." Cho muttered, still blushing crimson.

"Cho? Can you switch off the lights?"

"Of course I can."

"Good night Cho."

"Good night Harry."

"White…"

A couple of pillows fell onto Harry's head.

~~

Yeahz. Sorry about the late posting, was sick for the pass weak with this irritating cough. I seriously though I was going to cough my way to heaven. Anyway hope you guys liked it. Still some more information and next chapter, lessons and maybe more! Remember to Review!!!!!!!! My number of reviews seems to be dropping… ~sobx~ and my favorite author still didn't drop me a review… ~sobx~ guess my story still isn't good enough for him to review…

That's all for information giving, if you feel that there's something you are dying to know, just drop me a review and I'll try to show you the information sooner.

PhoenixPadfoot89 : So how did you like it? I dropped some hints about how powerful he looks (Not IS). Consult book 4 for answer to the hint. ^_^

indigal : There no cliffy this chapter! Thank me! Make sure you come back next chapter, or I might resolve to end every single chapter with a cliffy.

slate07 : Yes I'm sorry I gave you that idea. I assure you that training he will get before he becomes powerful. As I explained in my A/N in the previous chapter (I reposted once) He now only looks powerful. ^_^

dweem-angel : So how did you like this chapter?

I Love Cho : Thanks for the compliments! Yes there is going to be fluffiness in this story, I just hope I'm up to writing it.

psyj : hm… I guess this chapter bored you? next chapter I'm moving on, so I hope that you can tolerate me longer and last till next chapter~ ^_^

john : Thanks man! I don't think I'll make Cho that special. She will just be a normal girl forced to be 'special'… if you get what I mean…

Cho-writer : Well… I can only say they will hopefully ^_^ be together in the end. Keep on reading to find out!

PeZ-yUaN : Yes boss, your chapter is here boss, hope you like it boss. lolx

Remember to Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in_ italic_ are thoughts

Chapter 11

Birds were chirping and the sun was shining through the window when Harry woke up the next day. Harry remained in bed, with his eyes closed, trying to recall the dream he was having. He was walking down a beach… just the sun, wind, sea and sand… and one girl who was walking some way in front… laughing and playing around with in the water… spraying water around… without a care in the world…

He opened his eyes, forcing himself to come out of the dream. It had been such a nice dream, a nice break from the nights of nightmares he was having before. He slowly got out of bed, wearing his glasses at the same time. 

First thing he noticed is that he had strength. Yesterday he was even struggling to even hold his glasses, but now he had no trouble picking himself up. _"The potion is sure some great stuff…"_

But once he got onto his feet he discovered that he's not as strong as he thought he is - he almost fell back straight onto his bed. Although he already has the strength to move his body and hold things, his legs cant hold his whole body. Leaning gingerly on the end of the bed, he slowly stood up and with much difficulty, and slowly hobbled his way towards the door, leaning on walls for support.

He had succeeded in hobbling halfway to the door when a slight _pop_ signaled the arrival of someone who apparated into his room. He whipped around to see who is it, only to immediately lose his support and fall forwards. He was however saved of a hard fall when the person rushed forward and caught him before he landed face-first on the floor.

"Really, I leave you for a night and you end up kissing the floor. You should know better then to force yourself to move Mr Potter."

Harry looked up to find himself looking at the pair of mesmerizing brown eyes. He remained in that position, gazing into those strangely beautiful eyes… _"Cho…"_

"Mr Potter, Do you mind? You're not as light as you think you are."

"Sorry." Harry blushed as he struggled back to his bed with the help of Cho.

"You know better then to walk around in your current state Mr Potter." Cho started again, with the tone a mother when talking to her disobedient son.

"Yes Mom." Harry smirked, playing along with her. 

"Here wash your face." Cho stopped playing the mom, threw out her wand and conjured out a bowl before filling it with water coming out of her wand.

"Hey how do you do that?" Harry enquired.

"What?"

"Creating out water from your wand"

"Oh that. You don't know how to do that?" Cho smirked.

"…"

"I learnt it before I went into Hogwarts, it's very simple."

"Can't you teach me now?"

"Why do you want to know?" Cho smirked again. She's enjoying teasing Harry.

"I grew up in the muggle world, and I didn't have the chance to learn these fun little charms like you had…" Harry replied in a sad tone.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry." Cho immediately stopped her smirking. "Let me teach now. It's actually very simple; just think that you want clean, drinkable water. Then concentrate on your wand and the water will hopefully come out."

"Ok…" Harry replied. "_So it's the same as conjuring…"_

"Remember it's clean, drinkable water. In the beginning muddy water kept coming out of my wand."

"Oh" Harry replied, thinking about how it felt to wash your face or drink muddy water.

"While you are practicing, would you like some breakfast?"

"You have to get me downstairs to take my breakfast."

"I can get it for you."

"Huh?" Harry looked at Cho.

"Professor Dumbledore is currently at my house." Cho replied with a smile. "He's the one who allowed me to come every morning and help you until you can walk on your own. It seems that he had fixed up with your relatives that they cook for you and somebody will go to the kitchen to collect it for you."

"Oh." Harry replied. "I didn't know he did that. You may want to be careful Cho, my relatives don't really like magic folk and strangers."

"Don't worry. I want to see are the rumors about your relatives true too."

"Rumors?"

"Tell you later" Cho then turned and walked out of the door.

While Cho was downstairs, Harry succeeded in creating water out of his wand and even drank some of it from the bowl to ensure it was drinkable. He had fun conjuring out water sprouting from his wand and had even produced boiling water, which splashed onto his exposed skin, causing a slight burn. He vanished the water after awhile and thought about the spell. "_Why is it so easy to conjure water? I spent at least a hour before I can conjure out a pillow."_

Cho came back holding a tray of food a while later. Harry promptly conjured out a table write in front of his bed (Cho was shocked that Harry could do that) and Cho busied around setting the table. Harry couldn't resist the temptation and caused water to pour on Cho's head and drenching her whole body in the process when she ventured to near of him.  This resulted in Cho whipping out her wand and several pillows fell onto Harry again. A full-fledged pillow fight soon broke out.

~

"Good day Harry, Miss Chang."

Harry jerked his head up to find the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore peering at him over his half-moon glasses.

"Hi Professor." Both of them replied. They were sitting on the floor eating through their lunch of a few mince pies that Aunt Petunia had made for his lunch. They were laughing at the way the Dursleys treated Cho in her two trips down into the kitchen. Uncle Veron had corrected concluded that she was a witch and thus treated her as an invisible person. Aunt Petunia had treated her as a normal girl and provided her with what was requested. However both Uncle Veron and Aunt Petunia freaked out when Cho use a hover charm to bring the food out of the kitchen. Dudley however, was ogling at her for some reason. 

"Guess I'll go first then." Cho stood up and dusted herself. "See you tomorrow Harry."

"Ok. Bye." Harry replied, and with a _crack,_ Cho was gone.

"How are you now Harry?" Dumbledore enquired.

"I'm fine, just that I'm still weak." Harry replied back with a smile, the happy mood from the morning remaining with him.

"You have been taking the potion?"

"Yes." Harry replied and turned to the table. "_Scourgify__"_

Dumbledore look at Harry interestingly as Harry made the cleaned plates' stake up nicely on the floor with his wand, and with another wave, vanished the table. He then conjured out a small cane and using it, helped himself up from the floor.

"Impressive." Dumbledore started again. "It seems you have been really putting those books to good use."

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I have nothing else to do anyway." Harry replied.

"Yes of course." Dumbledore walked towards him. "Do you mind conjuring out a chair for me?"

Harry thought this was a stupid request but complied anyway, conjuring out a squishy armchair for him.

"Now that we are both comfortable." Dumbledore started. "Let's go straight into the lessons."

Harry nodded.

"Now I'll not be teaching you any spells." Harry stared at Dumbledore. "I will instead, teach you several methods to duel."

"One of those ways is of course to throw whatever spells you know at opponent." He continued. "However, you find that most spells can be easily deflected or eluded. Therefore, it's logical that you use spells that are either unblock-able or use other things to attack." There was a pause, in which Harry took in what was said by his headmaster.

"What spells are unblock-able?" Harry enquired.

"Most curses are unblock-able, like the unforgivable curses." Dumbledore replied with a smile. "In addition, transfiguration spells are also unblock-able. That's why Alastor uses mostly curses in duels, while Minerva uses an array of transfiguration spells to aid her."

"You may want to learn the respective methods from them." He continued. "But I'm more interested to teach you what I normally would use in a duel; the uses of elements. One who is skilled it is normally called a Element Master."

~

Here's another chapter. I know the Element Master thing sounds so… funny but I assure you it will sound very logical once I explain it in the next chapter. So any comments so far? How is the chapter? I seriously need more comments in order to improve. Tell me if you find the plot moving too slowly ok? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!

shdurrani , Adrienne22 , ilovedave, indigal, toxiclove1, linky2, john : Thanks for reading, so how did you find this chapter?

PeZ-yUaN : Sorry boss, I was too busy. Please don't give me the sack. ^_^

dweem-angel : don't worry, he'll see it before January. Yeah I know it's still quite far but I haven't decided when to let him do it.

PhoenixPadfoot89 : Yeah he's a poor thing… but at least he didn't die right? Btw give you some sneaks into the fic, Padfoot is making a 'comeback'!!! Unfortunately he remains dead, can't help but feel JKR totally killed him… But he'll live on in my fic!!!

slate07 : Thanks for the show of concern, it's better now, but I still have a very dry throat. I may be going to the doctor again…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in_ italic_ are thoughts

Chapter 12

 "Now I'll not be teaching you any spells." Harry stared at Dumbledore. "I will instead, teach you several methods to duel."

"One of those ways is of course to throw whatever spells you know at opponent." He continued. "However, you find that most spells can be easily deflected or eluded. Therefore, it's logical that you use spells that are either unblock-able or use other things to attack." There was a pause, in which Harry took in what was said by his headmaster.

"What spells are unblock-able?" Harry enquired.

"Most curses are unblock-able, like the unforgivable curses." Dumbledore replied with a smile. "In addition, transfiguration spells are also unblock-able. That's why Alastor uses mostly curses in duels, while Minerva uses an array of transfiguration spells to aid her."

"You may want to learn the respective methods from them." He continued. "But I'm more interested to teach you what I normally would use in a duel; the uses of elements. One who is skilled it is normally called an Element Master."

"Element Master?"

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore peered at him. "As the name complies, it uses the elements of the world around you to aid you. Examples of elements are fire, water, wood, earth, poison and so on. Normally a Element Master would master at least three of elements he feels closest to him. I myself can use those I named, although the earth element results in great destruction and the poison element is more to the dark side…"

"So how do I master them?" Harry interrupted, who had understood what was said and was eager to learn how to use it.

"Slow down Harry…" Dumbledore chuckled. "I see that your little accident had not dampened your spirit. The spells required are simple, yet complicated in usage. Let me demonstrate it to you."

Dumbledore then took out his wand and conjured out a basin of water. With a flick of his wand he sent the water out streaming towards Harry and surrounded him. Harry watched with wide eyes as the water suddenly tied him up and disappeared, leaving wood in its place. He struggled awhile against the wooden 'rope' before it disappears.

"I remember that!" Harry exclaimed. "You used it against Voldemort before!"

"Yes of course. Now as you can see Harry, the elements used all just conjured out using a simple conjuring spell." Dumbledore stated, his eyes twinkling. "However, it's more difficult to control your conjured elements. You may want to spend the rest of your summer practicing it. Think about what elements you want to use, conjure them out and try controlling them. Practice makes perfect."

Harry nodded, mind already wondering off to what elements he should use…

"Now before your mind wonders off." - Harry grinned sheepishly. "Let me tell you about the two branches of magic that will make your dueling skills more… useful. They are namely word-less magic and wand-less magic."

"As the names complies." Dumbledore continued, conjuring out a ball of fire in his hands. "It means using magic without words and without a wand. Conjuring spells are examples of word-less magic. Potentially, all spells can be used without using words, however it's very difficult as you really need to be magically strong and have a strong force of mind. It's the same for wand-less magic"

"How did you do that?" Harry enquired.

"Just focus Harry." Dumbledore replied. "Focus on your spell as though you are holding a wand. Although it will be extremely difficult as you start on it, it will get easier as you slowly master it. It's all in the mind."

"Err… Ok" Harry replied, seriously doubting he'll be able to do it.

"Come, let us chat for awhile while the peace around here lasts, I'm also expecting Remus to pop in soon." Dumbledore started, walking around his room, peering at his stuff. "You seem to have neglected your letters and presents Harry, I remembered this unopened present was from Dung… Are you so angry at him that you refuse to open his present?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Harry apologized, reached out for the present and ripped off the wrappings, revealing a think black book with big red letters on its front. 

"The Book of Curses…" Harry muttered out unconsciously. He stared at the book for some time before remembering Remus's letter about the book being illegal or such and immediately hide the book behind him.

"I have gone half-blind and I didn't see anything." Dumbledore started again, his eyes twinkling merrily. "But I should advise caution while practising curses. Remember while Voldemort gains power from everything that is dark, you can also gain power from everything that is good."

"Yes, I'll bear that in mind." Harry grinned again.

"And I would advise you to read the letters Harry." Dumbledore started, holding the 2 envelops with the Hogwarts crest on it. "I believe one is your letter of notification for your term and the other, the letter that I passed you yesterday. I advise you to also read the Head Boy letter, although I remember telling you that you don't need to. Otherwise you wouldn't know what to tell the prefects on September 1st."

Harry took out the 1st letter, and started to read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_            We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to take the N.E.W.T at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of subjects you are accepted to and necessary books._

_            Please note that at least 1 dress robes are needed this term._

_            Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Harry found the parchment enclosed and read:_

_Subjects:_

_N.E.W.T Charms_

_N.E.W.T Transfiguration_

_N.E.W.T Herbology_

_N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_N.E.W.T Potions_

_N.E.W.T Care of Magical Creatures_

_N.E.W.T Muggle Studies_

_Apparation___

_Set Books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Advanced Charms by Adalbert Waffling_

_Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Highly Profound Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_Defensive Magic and Mindsets by Quentin Trimble_

_The Way Muggles Live by Joker Rowling_

~

"_6 new books…" Harry thought. He then took out the Head Boy letter, which contained his Head Boy badge and a schedule of things he and Cho – Harry's stomach did a back flip – are supposed to plan. He was however prevented to carry on thinking about Cho when Remus timely appeared in the room with a _pop.__

"Hi Harry." Remus greeted, holding a large flat parcel in his arms. "Afternoon, Albus."

"Hi." Harry greeted.

"Remus, I assume the trip was fine?" 

"Of course, I had never had such a fun time since two months ago." Remus started, smiling broadly.

"Yes we know that." Someone is speaking from the parcel. "Now can you get me out of this thing? I can't see!"

Harry stared at the parcel. "_That voice… It can't be…"_

"Yes I know. Stop complaining." Remus sighed and tore off the wrapping, revealing a big portrait with a very familiar face in it.

"Sirius?"

~

Yeah another chapter finished. Hop you guys like it. Sorry bout the late update but i was drowning in projects at school… _

I'm thinking of doing another fic soon. I have some ideas in my head… What do you think I should do out of the following? Try to review and vote ok? I really need to decide what to do. I'll still be concentrating on this fic though… so the 2nd fic will only come out after my exams, which are around 1 month away.

Anyway, what should I be writing about in my 2nd fic? Vote for it!

1. A dark Harry fic based on his 6th year (Harry/Cho of course)

2. A fic about Harry/Cho after Voldemort is gone

3. A Harry/Ginny fic with OC/Cho pairing based on Harry's 6th year (Focus on Cho and some Harry as friends)

4. A James/Lily fic during their lifes. (Sadly no Cho… She's not born yet ^_^ )

Personally I'm will be doing the J/L fic if the respose for the voting suxs… Tell me what do you want?

Anyway, here come the usual replies.

LogicalRaven : Normally I would only reply to reviews for the previous chapter only, but I felt I own you something. I had wanted that particular scene to be more like a "Harry loves Cho deep inside and after being deprived of happiness and training for so long his heart jumps at the 1st happy situation without regards to what his mind feels" But it seems I failed badly… _ 

mjk306, Adrienne22, I Love Cho : Sorry about the late update, was busy. Hope you liked this chapter.

ty : Harry/Cho scenes are spread all over the fic, don't worry. Once they go to school you can expect more.

john : I hope I didn't go overboard with it… don't mind if I ask what's uite cliché?

PeZ-yUaN : Glad to hear of it boss, so is it getting cooler or warmer?

mik0217 : glad you liked it, almost didn't notice you are a different person from mjk306.The nicks look the same at first sight.

dweem-angel : sorry about the late update~ I was reading your fic but then ff.net overloaded again. Anyway hope you liked it

PhoenixPadfoot89 : Padfoot appears!!! Anyway the water spell was just a normal spell. Remember in book 5 Cho's friend used it also ^_^

toxiclove1 : here your chapter! don't hex me, I don't know any spells~

shdurrani : Yes his powers are growing, thanks to the reading ^_^ hope you liked this chapter.

chris-warren876 : Nice ratings you gave me, thanks~

slate07 : hmm… actually if I had it my way this would only be the 4th chapter, but due to time constraints… anyway I estimate it to be around 50 chapters. Ron and Herm are coming up, don't worry. So are Ginny… Patils…

moon-starx : No problem~ I will keep on writing unless the day comes I have less then 5 reviews for 2 chapters in a row.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters that never appeared in the Harry Potter series.

Words in italic are thoughts

Chapter 13

"Yes we know that." Someone is speaking from the parcel. "Now can you get me out of this thing? I can't see!"

Harry stared at the parcel. "That voice… It can't be…"

"Yes I know. Stop complaining." Remus sighed and tore off the wrapping, revealing a big portrait with a very familiar face in it.

"Sirius?"

"No I'm not Sirius, I'm Lord Voldiemon himself. My slave had finally bought me here to kill you."

Remus threw the portrait at the wall.

~*~*~

"And after that, guess what he did? He lurched at us only to ram right smack into the invisible wall!"

Harry laughed. Sirius, whose portrait was now hanging on the opposite wall, was talking to Harry about the times when he, Remus and James had pranked Snape. The current prank was when James trapped Snape in a invisible wall.  Harry laughed with Sirius. He had never been so happy ever since that day in the Ministry of Magic.

The initial surprise of seeing Sirius again had worn off. Sirius had explained to him that his great-great-great-great-great-grand-father had cursed the entire Black family that they would be portrait-fied when they died. This, according to Sirius, was the only good thing that his family did, although Harry seriously doubted that Sirius would say that if he wasn't here all alone. Dumbledore had kindly finished off the briefing – Occlumency - would be taught on every Tuesday and Friday, and let him off training for the day.

The few hours spent in conversation with Sirius over topics like how he died – Sirius just said he fell asleep and woke up in a painting and had to shout for 2 days before Remus had heard him – and his life in paintings – he had pranked the whole Black family portraits by making their background in Gryffindor colors. The conversation however, was stopped when Cho dropped in again in the evening to have dinner with Harry.

"Hi Harry. Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you that…"

Harry never heard what of Professor Dumbledore's message Cho was about to say. and as he turned around to face Cho, he saw that her eyes are focused on something behind him. 

"Sirius Black!" Cho screamed, her expression turned to a look of horror.

"Cho, it's alright." Harry laughed. "He's not a murderer."

Cho's facial expression changed to shock at the sight of a laughing Harry. Harry thought that the look of shock was based on what he said, but Cho soon proved him otherwise.

"Oh no Harry! Don't tell me you are confounded!" Cho screamed again, and tears are starting to form in her eyes. Harry was about to open his mouth to explain himself again when Cho suddenly threw herself on him.

"Please Mr Black. I beg you. Please don't take Harry." Cho sobbed into Harry's chest. "I don't want to lose anyone anymore. Take me instead!"

Harry was shocked, never in his life has he imagined that Cho would treat him as someone that dear to herself, and he found himself tongue-tied. The scene was all too much for Sirius and he broke into laughter. 

"Don't worry Miss, I won't take him away from you, neither will I claim your life."

"You won't?" Cho sobbed.

"Of course he won't." Harry finally reclaimed use of his tongue and explained. "He's my god father."

"He's your what?"

"I'm his son." Sirius quipped, unable to restraint himself from teasing the poor girl.

"He's my godfather." Harry explained again. "And he's not a murderer also."

"He's not?" Cho reconfirmed with a meek voice. "And you're not confounded?"

"He's not confounded, but I'm a murderer." Sirius quipped again, laughing. "I had shattered many hearts in my time…"

"The answers are no." Harry stated firmly, looking into Cho's eyes. "Do I look confounded to you?"

Cho gazed up into those emerald-colored eyes… once again losing herself in those eyes…

"She believes you're not confounded Harry." Sirius said, peering at Cho over Harry's shoulder. "She also believes that she is in love with you."

Cho was jerked back into reality by that comment and pulled away blushing. On seeing her red face Harry also blushed.

"Now that we are all introduced properly…" 

~*~*~

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Cho and Sirius talking. Cho seemed to have taken the fact that Sirius is not a murderer nicely and was now joining in the conversations, laughing at Sirius's jokes. It lasted till dinner, where Harry went downstairs to collect the dinner that Aunt Petunia cooked and got into a problem where she didn't cook for Cho. Aunt Petunia gave up pretty fast, giving up her share of food and stalking off to cook again, most possibly of the 'talk' that Dumbledore gave her. Harry and Cho was halfway through the dinner (Sirius was remorsefully looking at the food) when Dudley, on hearing that Cho was upstairs, came up to talk to her, only to immediately turn and blot downstairs when he saw Sirius grinning evilly at him from a portrait. Then they spent the time after that discussing over whether Dudley blotted away because of Sirius's evil grin, or was it because that someone in the portrait is moving. Sirius was still maintaining that it's because of his grin that he blotted when a purple-faced Uncle Veron came up to his room and started shouting about having unnatural things in his house. He however, soon blotted also, with a warning that no neighbors should see this unnaturalness, when Sirius took out his wand and waved it around. The topic then changed to how disgusting Cho found Dudley. Harry tried half-heartily to defend Dudley, but stopped she said she would ignore him if he went on.

~*~*~

That night, as Harry laid down in his bed – Cho had apparated home and Sirius mentioned something about going to Hogwarts for dinner – he thought back on this day, and how it was the happiest day he ever spent in number four, Privet Drive, and the days that he's looking forward to…

~*~*~

Hahaa… Hi guyz... I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmm BACK~~~~ missed me?

Sorry for not posting for… 1 month? 2 months? I was busy in school… Serious!!! And I'm still busy… although it's supposed to be my holidays now. Sheez… no words can describe the hatred I have for my dumb school.

Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter, the shortest I wrote so far but it's more of a fun and crappy chapter… I'm training to write humor… because of the up and coming J/L fic that I'm going to start… so tell me… humorous enough? I'll still continue this fic… I just wanna try my hand on other topics… so expect up to 4 new fics from me!!! And yeahz, I'm going to attempt and do all the ideas that I stated in the last chapter… I must stress the words ATTEMPT.

Review Review!!! and btw… can someone who stays in England tell me the holidays/breaks that you have during term? I need their dates and the name of the holiday~ drop me a review ok?

n here r the replys…

ancient-lovers : not this fic… the Cho/OC fic I'm going to start will be rated R though… but not H/C pairing…

rebecca89 : err… thx 4 the review… I read your fic chapter 1… it's not bad… but I don't read Draco fics… so pardon me for not dropping a review in.

LogicalRaven : thx 4 the comments… I hope your patience had not worn thin… ^_^

Chibi-Bex : here's more of your dearie Sirius~

Cho-writer : here's your chapter~~ betta late than never~

PhoenixPadfoot89 : Dada… more of your padfoot

toxiclove1 : thx for the review~~~ u seem bent on H/C pairing uh? if I'm to do another H/C pairing story it would mostly be the fourth story… you'll just have to wait. ^_^

slate07 : yeah man… actually air is not an element… but wind is… I forgot where I got the data though… your reviews are all over the place man… kidda hard to keep track… lolx ^_^ anyway as to why Harry is a 6th year Head Boy… it will be revealed in the later chapters… not a cliffy but just a small explanation which I put in the later chapters… btw there is only 1 Head Boy (Harry)

Keyblademaster44 : sorry for the late post man… will try posting weekly again…

mjk306 : haha… it's like I said… better late than never~

shdurrani : yupz… Harry's in 6th year… Cho is in 7th…

JKReviewer : Thanks for the review… I ran outta names… so I juz put om Rowling's… as for why I call her a joker… it's because of all the inconsistencies that the 5 books have… and the fact that I feel the series is leading to a Harry/Ginny finishing… _ I'm juz obsessed with Cho… lolx

PeZ-yUaN : Thx 4 the review~~~

dweem-angel : thx 4 the review~~~ I see your fic is now doing better… forgive me from not reviewing… the SSL thing ff.net implemented is driving me nuts… the un-secure ads… _

Lord Master Omega , Limp Bizkit rox , Lovely_dragon , MORE NOW!!!!!!!! , Wuzup13579 : thx for the review

btw… Most votes are for the H/C fic… so I'll do that fic no matter what… it just I find it pointless to have 2 H/C fics together… so I may delay writing it till this fic is reaching the end… or at least the middle…


End file.
